These Frozen Hearts of Ours
by lovelymaiden
Summary: Tom is in his 6th year of Hogwarts together with his followers. He is on his way of conquering the Wizarding World but the war with Grindelwad is still on and he has a certain Harianna Black that has a lot of say in his life. Will Harianna stop Tom or help him when no one really knows who Tom Riddle is and she doesn't know what is going on between them. FemHarry! PossessiveTom!
1. Chapter 1

**Characters**

* * *

**Tom Riddle**- Heir of Slytherin, Slytherin 6th year prefect.

**Harianna Black**- Heiress of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Slytherin 6th year prefect.

**Slytherins:**

**Bellatrix Black:** Cousin of Harianna Black, dark, a bit insane, and cares for her little Harianna.

**Rodolphus Lestrange:** Heir of Lestrange House, faithful follower of Tom and older brother of Rabastan Lestrange.

**Sev Prince:** Potion master, cares for Harianna and always the target of the marauders.

**Abraxas Malfoy:** Heir of the House of Malfoy, dark, faithful follower of Tom.

**Gryffindors:**

**Charlus Potter:** Heir of the House of Potter, light and loves pranks.

**Orion Black:** Cousin of Harianna, Cygnus and Bella, hate slytherins except Harianna.

**Lyall Lupin:** Responsible Gryffindor 6th year prefect.

* * *

**These are all the characters for now. Sorry! Please check out the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the characters of Harry Potter I do own this plot though. I hope you guys like it! The characters would be different and I hope you read the character page before this to understand it better.**

* * *

**"Let them hurt me. No one can hurt me without my permission anyway."**

**Chapter 1: Frozen**

The great hall of Hogwarts was once again a gigantic chaos of students. Although it was noisy and a jumble of mass disorder, it was a sight to behold. Candles were floating in the air together with friendly ghost. The ceiling appeared to have clouds in them and twinkling stars. The music of pure joy could be tasted in the air. It was pure magic on its best.

Four rows of long tables were placed before the main table where the staffs and professors were seated. All tables were full of overflowing foods that range from different kinds.

The first table to the right were the Hupplepuffs. There were murmurs, whispers and giggles here and then but nothing more. All were eating almost quietly and ready to end the day.

He looked at them with indifference.

The second table to the right were the Ravenclaws. The wise and bookish Ravenclaws. All were eating with class and superiority. He can hear murmurs of forming study session already. They were probably still sore for not getting the first place in the honor roll last year.

He smirked at them.

The closest table to them to the right were the Gryffindors. The loud, brash and annoying Gryffindors. All were eating with no shame or class at all. Laughs and snorts could be hear from their table. The loudest coming from the middle and of course Orion Black and Charlus Potter were in the center of it. How come he was not surprised?

He gave them his looked of pure disgust.

Lastly, his house was in the left corner of the great hall, the Slytherines. The cunning and ambitious Slytherins. They were talking in their normal voices but superiority and sneers in their conversations could be easily detected. He can see the gleams and mischiefs in their eyes and he will bet that there would be at least one student that would be hospitalize tomorrow. He did not give a damn as long as they don't get caught.

So obviously the night was just a normal night in Hogwarts.

Dippet talking to the staffs.

Dumbledores' eyes twinkling.

Students eating their supper.

Blah blah blah

Except, there were murmurs that he could not depict.

"I heard... Yeah.. Too bad.."

"Probably cold..."

"Frozen.."

"Merlin!"

"Idiot Potter.."

The last statement was too easy to understand the rest were unclear but he did not give a damn right now.

The person who was supposed to have seated already by his side haven't dared to enter the bloody doors yet. And so his food and plate were still untouched. His patience, on the other hand, was thinning and he did not have that much patience to begin with. He was seated on the middle of their long table. The seat on his right was vacant while Malfoy seated on his left. Across him, Bella, Rodolphus and Zev were seated. His followers were looking at him expectantly. His patience finally ran out.

"Where is she?" He asked in a dangerous voice that sent shiver to those who heard him.

"M'lord?" Abraxas asked him carefully low so the other students would not hear it.

"Don't play dumb." Tom snapped and Abraxas flinched.

"She's in her room, M'lord. I checked on her and she was still resting from the incidence." Bella said lowly and respectfully.

"Incidence?" Tom demanded and his followers looked confuse. It was not always you see Tom Riddle not knowing the current news especially if it was about her.

"M'lord? Haven't you heard? She was utterly frozen earlier like a frozen statue in our charm class." Zev said with wide eyes.

"Frozen? Who dared freeze her and pray tell why were you freezing something in charms?" Tom said or more likely hissed.

"Potter, M'lord!" Rodolphus sneered with disgust. "I believe he wanted to use the Florio charm. Impress Harianna by giving her some conjured flowers. Bloody idiot, he pronounced Frozio instead of Florio."

Tom was now concern, not that he will openly admit it. He knew that Frozio is a powerful freezing spell. Unstable and unpredictable. It was only commonly used for freezing a large body of water into an ice. Therefore, it was not commonly used towards a human being.

Bella saw the raging emotion in his lords eyes and decided to end it.

"She was frozen like a statue but Slughorn miraculously acted quickly. He asked everyone to back away from her fearing that she might fall, shatter and die. He casted a heating spell on her and she gradually turned back. She was out of breath and pale but her body was already adjusting from the former frozen state." Bella recited in one breath.

"And Bella almost killed Potter by the way." Rodolphus snickered but Tom was not amused.

"You should have." He said while sending a murderous glare towards the Gryffindor boy with messy hair.

"M'lord?" Abraxas asked when Tom stood up without saying something or eating anything.

Tom felt all the eyes on him but he did not show nor give a sign at all. He continued his stride towards his prefect room, hissed the password and banged open the door. He looked at his bed expectantly. It was empty. He hissed colorful words in parseltongue while leaving his own room. Good thing no one was around to see this side of him.

He walked and walked before he saw the stair leading towards the prefect girls' rooms. Climbing the stairs with ease, he located the door he knew belong to her. There was a painting of a lady serpent hissing at him.

"Leave.. boy.. the mistress is tired.. Foolish.. You think you can.. Understand me.." The serpent taunted him.

"You... Will let me.. Passs. I am the .. The heir of Slytherin... Pay respect.. To your better." He hissed back and smirked when he saw the serpent gasped before opening the room.

The room was elegant. Pure white and black were everywhere. It was nice but Tom thought it was too bright for his liking.

He looked towards the queen size bed and was not disappointed. She was there, laying on her side and not facing him. He walked towards him and touch the pale skin. It was cold.

Icy cold. He hissed but did not flinch. He lowered himself and wrapped an arm around the petite waist while nuzzling her neck.

"Harry.." He said while inhaling her scent that always calm him. No response, just some grumbles.

"My witch.." He hissed before nipping her neck. This caused the witch to wake.

"Tom..?" She said while still with closed eyes.

"It's me. You need to wake up." Tom said while continually kissing her neck. She leaned towards him.

"No." She said sharply while she continued to sleep. He chuckled at her impertinence.

"Don't be a brat towards me. We need to discuss something.. " he slowly murmured in her skin.

"Mhmhmmh?" Was the only reply he got.

"Like what I should do to a certain Charlus Potter."

That woke Harianna immediately like someone just electrified her.

She faced Tom with sharp eyes.

"Nothing. You would do absolutely nothing." She said sharply. He frowned.

"It seems like you are developing a fondness towards the boy Harianna." Tom hissed at her using her formal name when annoyed.

"Am I?" Harianna hissed at him, challenging. Harianna always been a parseltongue. A gift that no one knows where it came from. A gift that secure her place as the heiress of the House of Black. A gift that first attracted and caught Tom's attention.

"You tell me, are you?" Tom demanded while looking at her intently but she just smirked.

"Are you jealous Tom?" She teased with wide smile while capturing Tom's face in her small dainty hands.

Tom tried to get out of her hold and to look somewhere else.

"I am beyond such thing and you should know that. But you did not answer the question." He pointed out while raising his chin for superiority.

"Are you asking me who is more handsome, intelligent and interesting between the two of you?" She teased again and he gave her an unamused look.

"Oh don't be like that. We all know that Potters are really charming. Have you seen how thoughtful Charlus was the other day..." Harianna trailed while looking dreamily.

Tom growled loudly before caging her under him. His legs were between her hips while he pinned her hands on the side of her face.

"Care to repeat that woman? I don't think I heard it right. Did you just say that Potter is better than me?" Tom demanded towards her with blazing amber eyes.

"So who said he was beyond jealousy now?" Harianna smirked at him while Tom mentally chastised himself for falling for her games.

He lowered his head on her neck before nuzzling it again. He knew she was just playing her games on him.

"You are impossible." He said in a seductive tone before nipping her neck again to reprimand her.

"I know, so are you." Harianna replied before hugging Tom's neck with her freed hands. "If it's any consolation for you, I think you're sexier than Potter."

Tom groaned before looking at her again. "Thank Merlin I was gifted with this body then since it looks like it is the only thing that keeps you interested in me."

"Yep. You should be thanking them profoundly. With your devil mind and action, I don't think anyone is capable of loving you." She mocked sneered at him but Tom just smiled at her.

"Except you. You love me" He murmured the words like it was the most sacred thing.

"Don't be so sure of yourself Riddle. What are you doing in my room anyway? And let me guess my painting let you pass because you're the heir?" Harianna tried pushing Tom away to no avail.

"Yep." Tom said while popping the "p".

"And I am here because certain someone decided not to go to OUR room especially when she was not feeling well."

She scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous Tom. That is your room. This is mine. There was no "ours" and don't you think I've been neglecting my room for a long time now? I need to check and arrange my things after all." She managed to roll Tom off her.

"Bloody.. bossy..thinks he can always order people around.." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Tom asked her.

"Nothing. I'm going to eat." She said before attempting to stand. She wobbled a little and tried to pretend she did not but Tom was sharp.

"You are still weak from the event." Tom said with distaste but a lace of concern was definitely there.

"I'm fine. Really. My temperature started to rise earlier. My body is probably still adjusting. No less, I would be good as new tomorrow." She said with a dismissing wave while stretching.

He took the time to observe her. Like the other Blacks, her theme was dark but pale skin. She had a long, silky midnight tresses that falls under her waist, a long pale legs that would be visible with her short Hogwarts skirt, dainty fingers, small shaped face with high cheekbones, a button type nose, an almond type green eyes and long eyelashes that always frame her Slytherin eyes. She was a living doll. Petite but dangerous. Gone was the small naive doll like child with chubby cheeks, long black hair and naive but sharp eyes. She was a 16 years old teenager now wearing her 6th year Hogwarts uniform.

"Stop staring, Tom." She said with a smirk before she waved a hand over her. Immediately, her uniform started changing to one of her silky and expensive night gowns. He love watching her do her wandless magic. It was fascinating and always managed to turn him on. It just showed how her small body could be capable of great things. It just showed how powerful his witch was and he was always attracted to power. Her image, on the other hand, just barely left something for the imagination and he swear that he would crucio anyone who see her in this state of clothing. He growled possessively.

She was now seated in her small dining room and talking to an elf who was staring at her with great admiration. He shoot some dangerous glares.

"Are you also eating Tom?" She asked hopefully while he nodded. He get off of her bed and walked towards her when the elf disappeared with a pop.

"Flirting with the elves again, I see." He stated with disapproving looks. She sneered at him.

"Just because I am being friendly doesn't mean I am flirting." She scoffed.

"It looks the same to me." He said pointedly.

"Then you clearly need to evaluate those two different actions... Hey take off your robe... I don't like your robe on.. Anyway you should be more friendly towards them. They are always happy to serve us." Harrianna lectured him.

"More like happy to serve you.." He muttered under his breath before removing his robe and hanging it.

He was now seated across her in her pretend dining room.

"You're room is bloody disgusting."

He stated with blank face and Harianna could feel a nerve just popped.

"Excuse me? And pray tell why is that?" She asked with a twitching eyebrows while holding her knife.

"There's too much light.. and why the hell there is a lot of pictures in here.. I don't see any green at all... This is too small.." Tom continued to insult her room and Harianna's knife was already pointed towards him when the elf popped with their food.

"Bloody idiot snake… think he's always better." Harianna muttered while poking her vegetables.

"Eat your vegetables, brat." Tom said with superior look.

"They're bloody disgusting and just because you can eat your vegetables doesn't mean you are superior than me now." She scowled. Ever since Tom found out that he was older by a few months than her, he started calling her brat as an insult. She was not amused.

They continued talking and insulting here and there throughout their dinner. One would assume both of them were the ideal pureblood couple. Both were eating with grace and their aura were literally reeking of magic. Two beautiful people together, it was sight in Harianna's room.

When they were done eating, the elf popped to clean their supper. Tom excused himself to clean himself in her bathroom while Harianna just waved her hand before standing in front of the window. The night was cold. She knew it was cold because of how the wind whipped the trees outside but she can barely feel it. Her temperature was changing slowly than she wanted it to be and to be honest she can barely feel her body. It still felt numb, not that he would admit it to Tom. Merlin knows what the boy would do to Charlus once he found out.

Those few minutes as an ice statue were the longest and scariest moment of her life. She was conscious. Barely. She knew Charlus did not intend it to happen but it did not change the fact that the experience was frightening. She can feel her heart slowing down and she did not even know if she was still breathing by then. Her eyes were open but it was like looking through a glaze glass. Maybe that was expected when her eyes were also frozen. She wondered what would happen if she stayed in that form for a long time. She would probably be dead. She never believe in myths of living a hundred years by freezing oneself. It was dangerous and uncertain and she did not intend to be the first one to try it. She then wondered if her father and mother already heard about the event. She would write to them soon.

She felt an arm encircled her and tame, silky black hairs were spilling on her right shoulder. It was Tom.

"What were you thinking? Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" Tom asked huskily.

"Shouldn't you be in your own room by now? It's passed curfew?" She leaned backwards towards him.

"I'm not going to our room. I'll be staying here. I decided to grace you with my presence for this night." She can literally feel the smirk forming on Tom's face.

"I did not invite you and why should I when you just insulted my room a while ago." She pointed out.

"I invited myself obviously. And yes, your room is bloody disgusting but it would be sufficient for one night." Tom said without shame or hesitation.

She whirled to face him and true to his words, the boy was already in his pajamas. He was wearing his black silky pants and a plain white v-neck shirt. It showed his gorgeous figures. She sometimes wonder how Tom could have expensive clothes when he was an orphan boy. Sure, she knew Tom have a work or some type of it where he can get a lot of money but still. Abraxas was probably more willing to hand to him the Malfoy golds.

"Let's go to bed then." She pulled him towards her bed and with a waive of wandless magic from Tom. All the lights and windows were closed and turned off. She was used sleeping with Tom and sometimes, she would find herself looking for him beside her when he was not lying beside her. She would not admit it, of course. They started sleeping together innocently last year when they were both fifteen years old and she and Tom finally raised their unclear friendship to the next level. Not everyone knew it, of course, but she would bet her life that at least the whole Slytherin House does. Tom, afterall, loved parading her as his own personal possession. The boy was impossible.

"You are not going to do anything towards Charlus, are you?" Harianna asked with concern while caressing Tom's face.

"The last time I check, I don't take orders from you." Tom said while stopping her hand and caging it.

"No you don't but you would at least consider my wishes and happiness right?" Harianna said with hopeful smile and Tom scowled in return. Everyone knew that Harianna Black had a lot of sway in Tom.

"You will, at least, right?" She asked while forcing him to look at her eyes. Tom mumbled something.

"What?" Harianna asked with confused looked.

"I said, fine." Tom sighed. "At least I would not hurt the boy too badly." He thought to himself. No one hurt what was his and get away.

"Thank you, Love." Harianna said before kissing his lips without warning. Tom tipped his head downward so his bangs would hide his blushing cheeks. Damn the blasted girl. She can be bold sometimes if she wanted to.

Harianna, satisfied for getting what she wants, snuggled closer to Tom and Tom was more than happy to return the gestures.

"As long as you know who you only belong to." Tom said like threat in her neck but Harianna was already drifting to her own oblivion. So that night, Harianna slept while being caged by the boy named Tom Riddle.

* * *

Something was hitting his eyes with light. Since when did he opened his curtains in his room? Did Harry did? He groaned and buried his face on the neck of the person he knew so well.

"Harry.. closed the damn curtain for Salazar's sake!" He hissed towards the neck.

"Mhmhmh.. you do it." Harianna murmured back and he wondered where did the girl ever get the idea that he could boss him, the Heir of Slytherin, around. Probably from her idiot cousin, Orion Black. He should had crucio the boy.

He cursed and finally opened his eyes just to be blinded with too much light everywhere and he realized that they were not in his room. They were in Harry's bloody light room. The light was literally everywhere. The room had too much window. He mentally note to himself not to ever sleep in the blasted room ever again.

"Tempus." It read read 7:10 a.m. They have at least an hour to be ready and to eat breakfast.

Someone shivered beside him and he looked towards Harry. She was shivering despite the warm temperature. He touched her neck and as expected, it was still bloody cold. He casted multiple heating charm before she stopped. He then cursed a certain Charlus Potter.

Knock. Knock. Someone was knocking on the door. He looked at Harry and saw that she was still in her own oblivion. He sighed and asked himself since when did he became Harry's personal room elf. He got up and put on his robe to cover himself.

The person was knocking again and he cursed whoever the person was.

He opened the door with a glare and came face to face with a nervous Potter who was holding a bouquet of flowers and chocolates.

"Ri.. Riddle? What are you doing here?" Charlus asked surprised.

"I was sleeping when you decided to wake me up." Tom said without blinking.

"Sleeping? This is Harianna's room isn't it?" Charlus tried to look inside but Tom blocked his view.

"Yes, she is still sleeping so I suggest you leave now, Potter." Tom gritted his teeth. Potter was definitely not his favorite person.

"Ohh, is that so.. umm.. could you atleast give this to her? I'm really sorry about the thing yesterday. I… I did not mean it. Really, I'm sorry" Potter said while thrusting the items towards him.

"She already forgive you." Tom said honestly and scowled when Potter beamed at him.

"Why don't you just give it up, Potter." He said while trying to contain his rage from showing. He needs to appear as the perfect boy after all.

"I.. I know she's probably with you Riddle but as long as it is not official and as long as she is not married to you then I still have hope. Good day, Riddle." Potter left with a nod and a Tom who was gripping the flowers too tight. It was true. People just assumed that Harianna and he were together because they never openly admit it. They were not just into those things but Tom clearly saw Harianna as his, his alone and he would like to keep it that way.

"Tom?" Harry called for him inside, waking up.

"I'm here." He answered.

"Was that Charlus I just heard left?" Harianna asked while sitting up. She was still too pale for his liking.

"Yes." He hissed before throwing the things on her bed. She carefully looked at the things and smiled fondly but sadly.

"I would break his heart someday and he knows it." She said sadly but Tom did not participate with her sadness towards Potter's well-being. He would gladly not just break Potter's heart.

"Bloody idiot Gryffindor. Never giving up." Tom said with crossed arm before climbing on her bed and giving her a morning kiss on her lips.

"Morning love, let's go eat breakfast."

* * *

The Great Hall was already in chaos when they walked in. As usual, eyes were on them. Tom Riddle and Harianna Black were walking side by side. Harianna was wearing her tailored uniform while her hair was put into a high ponytail. She was waiving towards different students especially to a certain Orion Black who was beaming shamelessly on her. Harianna was beaming with happiness. The same could not be said towards the regal and poker faced Tom Riddle. Tom was a giant compared to Harianna. Harianna was 5'6 where Tom was around 6'2 and still growing. Tom was walking so fast that he was literally dragging Harianna beside him.

When they finally reached the center of the table. Harianna was engulfed by a certain Bella Black.

"Bella, I am fine now." Harianna patted her cousin's back while looking at Tom for help. He just smirked while she mouthed "traitor."

"Fine?! We should have killed Potter!" Bella said with a dangerous gleam and she can see Tom entertaining the idea.

She looked at them pointedly and seriously. "No killing today. I just want some breakfast."

She sat beside Tom who was already chewing his toast. She placed a single pancake on her plate and grabbed her milk happily before pouring it on her pancake. It resulted with a puggy, sluggish pancake. Rodolphus was looking at her pancake like he was about to throw up.

"Tom! Please lectured that blasted girl beside you about the difference between edible and inedible foods." Rodolphus asked looking green but Tom just raised his eyebrow.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth after eating whatever that food you just created." He said towards her then towards the floating pancake pieces. She just rolled her eyes.

"Oh! Come one Rodolphy! You know you find my peculiar way of eating as adorable." Harianna teased and Rodolphus sputtered with his drink earning a sneer from Abraxas.

"Are you sure you are feeling well Harry?" Zev asked acting like a big brother again.

"I'm fine Zev and I'm a big girl now." She flashed him a smile which he returned.

She returned towards her pancake and poured some more milk on it which made Rodolphus even green.

"Merlin! Fuck! That is not a soup Harianna!" Rodolphus exclaimed.

"It tastes good!" She beamed while gathering a spoonful and trusting it towards Rodolphus. "Try it!"

Rodolphus looked at her like she finally lost her mind and towards the spoon with floating pancake crumbles with horror.

Zev and Bella snicked when Rodolphus literally looked like you were asking for his liver.

Harianna pouted while pulling the extended arm with spoon when Rodolphus wouldn't take it. Harianna looked definitely defeated.

"Oh for the love of Salazar.." She heard someone muttered annoyed beside her and before she knew it, Tom was gripping her hand with the spoon in it and pulling it towards his mouth.

Tom swallowed it quickly like it was a potion instead of pancake soaked with milk.

Harianna gasped while the others gaped at him. They were looking at him expectantly.

"It's.. fine." He lied because the pancake definitely tasted like a puddle of crap.

The others looked at him unconvinced but a certain girl beside her was beaming at him.

"See! Tom likes it!" She said proudly before looking at him again.

"I'll make you one every morning." She said with wide smile and conviction.

"Oh, Fuck indeed." He muttered under his smile towards her.

Around them, his followers were looking at them strangely.

"Harry.. definitely.. yes.. hit him hard.. punny in her fist.."

"What.. love.. can do to you.."

"Drives.. even the lord.. insane."

* * *

**AU: Done! To be honest I don't know yet where is this story going. Any suggestion? How did you like this first chapter? I'm sorry if you're confuse with the characters or if there was a lot of OCC. Review! **

**Next: ****If I will die the coldest way, will you still die with me, beautifully frozen?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the characters of Harry Potter I do own this plot though. I hope you guys like it! The characters would be different and I hope you read the character page before this to understand it better.**

**Reviews and suggestions would be ****appreciated!**

* * *

**"If I will die the coldest way, will you still die with me, beautifully frozen?"**

**Chapter 2: Talking paper**

It was friday and three of the most talented Slytherins named Tom Riddle, Harianna Black and Bellatrix Black occupied the first row in the middle of Slughorn's classroom. Tom was reading a book with a charming face that was always plastered on his face for a show while Harry and Bella talked to each other. Behind them sat a very irritated Abraxas Malfoy, a goofing Rodolphus Lestrange and a very annoyed Zev Prince. It was one of those days when Tom decided to attend Slughorn's class even though he already knew all the things the professor might teach. It was one of those days that Tom really question his sanity. It was not like Slughorn was a bad professor. Well, maybe he was, but It was because Slughorn was ultimately and unbelievably obsessed with him. Everyone knew it. It was revolting. It was embarrassing, really, whenever Slughorn would beam and blush whenever Tom would say something to him. Tom did not like it a bit.

Like sensing his thoughts, Harry nudged him with a reassuring smile.

"You look like you want to flee for your life. It's just Slughorn." Harry said and Tom made a sound of indignation.

"Easy for you to say when you're not the one the fool keeps molesting and lusting over." Tom sneered at her.

"Easy there Tom. Your perfect polite boy mask is slipping." Harry smirked at him and he returned it with more sass.

"Who said it was a mask?" Tom asked innocently while Harry just rolled her eyes.

At the very moment, Slughorn entered the classroom with his purple flying robe and searching eyes. His eyes looked around the classroom and when it landed on Tom, Slughorn beamed like it was Christmas. Harry quietly snickered. On the underhand, Tom tried to stopped the shudder he felt under those eyes. He gave Slughorn a disgusted look in return but the professor was too dense and in love to notice it.

Slughorn asked them to charm the paper in front of them to talk with the incantation "Disputation" which meant talk in Latin. It should talk something true about them. With a swish of his wand, Slughorn's paper formed a full red lips and floated in front of him. It faced Slughorn like it was observing him critically and maybe it was. They wait for it to say something and it did.

"You are gay." It said on its high pitched voice.

The classroom roared with laughter and even Tom's lips formed an amused smile. Harry was giggling while Rodolphus was definitely dying with laughter while praising the floating paper that appeared to have a smirking lips. Slughorn was so red from head to toe that he dismissed the paper immediately.

"Alright, alright! The paper was just probably lying. Good old me probably did something wrong to it. I apologize for that but I am confident that you will do better. So off you go!" Slughorn tried to redeem himself but no one definitely believed him.

Everyone started enchanting their paper with enthusiasm. It was not everyday you get to enchant a paper to say something true about you. It was very exciting really but Tom was very hesitant to do it. Not that he can't but because he did not know what it will say to him.

"You are deadly in love." Tom heard a paper talking somewhere beside them and when he looked, he was not surprised to see a fuming red Potter who was clearly embarrassed. He smirked. He then turned to his right and saw Harry looking at Bella's paper with amusement. Her paper, on the other hand, was left in front of her, ignored.

He nudged her. "You should start charming your paper, Darling."

"Oh! Yes! I guess I should. How about you?" Harry asked while looking at his ignored paper also.

"Can't you do it?"

To answer her question, he pointed his wand on the paper and lazily casted the spell. They waited for it to say something and he could feel other people also waiting.

"You.. are going .. to be .. very dark.'" The paper struggled to say the words. The others waited for it to deny it or change what it said. It did not neither did he deny it.

"Disputation." He heard Harry uttered beside him and just like his, hers formed a red lips and floated in front of her. They waited for it to say something. It said 8 words in its very grim voice that sent chill to everyone..

"You are going to die the coldest way."

The classroom gone quiet and Harrianna could feel in her heart that there was truth somewhere in those words.

* * *

The common room of the Slytherin House was once again occupied by Tom's little court and Rabastan, Rodolphus' younger brother who was three years behind them. After Tom blasted Harry's paper with too much fire that was necessary, Slughorn immediately dismissed the class. Harry need to calm down Tom multiple times before he finally did.

The common room was true to Slytherin with green and Slytherin all over the place. Even the color of the fire in the fireplace that was supposed to be the color of the Gryffindors was changed into a hot silver.

All the occupants were doing their assigned work except for Tom who was always done before the others and Harry who was forced to do it early by Tom. Even the lazy Rodolphus was doing his schoolwork because Tom liked his court to be always on top even in academics.

Rabastan, the youngest of all, was sitting on the floor beside Zev. There was only four chairs in the common room and one sofa. All were occupied so he was forced to sit on the cold hard ground. He did not mind as long as they or more likely Tom let him stay. He was the most talented wizard in his year; it was true, but he knew they still think of him as too young to be included in their very exclusive court. He was okay with it and was just grateful that they let him stay with them from time to time. He was done with his schoolwork so he took the chance to observe the most prominent group in the Slytherin room that he admired. Abraxas and Bella were in the right far corner talking about transfiguration. Zev was teaching Rodolphus with potion or more likely trying to teach him. Zev looked like he was ready to murder Rodolphus any second now. Tom as always was reading a book with a secret small on his lips as he played with Harrianna's long silky tresses while she laid on the sofa with an open book and her head on Tom's lap.

He was always fascinated with them especially with the two people on the sofa. They were obviously the most talented wizard and witch in Hogwarts even though they seldom showed it. There was just this air of power and superiority that always surrounded them that always intrigued and attracted everyone around them. Whenever they were in the room, you just could not help but notice them.

"_Little Lestrange is watching us._" Tom hissed in parseltongue without leaving the sentence he was reading.

"_Let him watch us then. Just probably curious._" Harry hissed back and moaned when Tom massaged her temples.

"_It is annoying me Dear and you should know by now that staring is rude."_ Tom hissed with annoyed tone.

Harry just rolled her eyes. "_Oh hush! Rabastan is just a boy. Let him be."_

The clock turned 9 o'clock and Tom sighed thus gaining attention.

"Should we go now?" Harry asked in English while sitting up.

"I am going to patrol." Tom said while fixing his robe. He looked pointedly on Harry and hissed quietly, "_On the other hand, you are going to stay here or go to our room for an early bedtime."_

Tom then leaned towards Harry and pressed a kiss on her right temple.

_"Be in our room before I'm done. If I catch you roaming around, I will assigned you a detention with Slughorn."_ Tom hissed again. The others definitely wished they could speak parseltongue now. They were so lost with the conversation.

"I'm a prefect too. You can't do that to me."

"I can and I will."

Harry just rolled her eyes with frustration.

"Goodnight everyone." Tom said to everyone before walking towards the door and replies of goodnight followed him.

_"Be careful."_ Harry hissed while lazily looking at him on the sofa. _"I don't want you dead yet."_

Tom managed not to roll his eyes on her bratiness. "_As you wish but as always, it would prove unnecessary."_

"Cocky bastard." Harry said out loud on his back which earned a lot of gasped. Tom just smirked before slipping out of the common room with his polite and charming mask on place.

* * *

When Tom left, Abraxas was shooting Harry a menacing glare while Bella and Zev sent her a disapproving look. She just shrugged and made herself comfortable on the sofa that she now fully occupied. She looked around the common room and saw the shivering Rabastan on the floor.

She frowned.

"Come to me, sweetheart." Harianna said with her opened arms, charming face and kind brilliant green eyes.

The others looked at her like she was insane. They knew the lord would not be too happy about it. Rabastan hesitated but complied anyway.

Rabastan walked the cold hard floor with the speed his small feet could bring him. He was immediately caged and lifted by Harrianna. It was too sudden that he let out a small surprised gasp. He was now sitting on her lap. Her right arm caged his torso while her left arm held her hands.

"Merlin! You are freezing darling!" Harianna exclaimed while she continued rubbing her hands with his to fade the freezing feeling that numbed his senses.

Rabastan continued to look at her not even caring what she was doing to him. He knew Harianna Black was beautiful. Maybe that was the reason why Tom was always with her but he noticed that up close, with only 2 inches between his face and hers, she looked like a goddess.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Harianna asked with concern and it took a second for Rabastan to understand what she just said. He wanted to say that no one would care anyway but instead, he just shrugged.

"Idiot boy!" Harianna said with stern voice and he was surprised on how much she cared about a trivial thing like feeling cold.

Harianna casted multiple strong heating charms on him and he can gradually feel his hands again. The next action was definitely the most unexpected and probably the thing he would not forget soon. She snuggled him closer to her and cover him with her silky robe. She pressed his head on her shoulder and placed her head on top of his.

"Better?" She asked but he was too stunned to answer.

"Hey, are you still cold?" Harianna asked and rubbed his arms to warm it.

"N.. n .no. no.. it's better, I'm better. Thank you." He sputtered. He was definitely red and when he looked around, he saw the others glaring at him as his brother sent him an amused smirk.

Minutes passed and Rabastan finally relaxed in Harianna's embraced. It felt wonderful to be held once in a while. He then tried to remember when was the last time someone actually cared and held him. He can't remember it. He wondered if this is what Tom always feel whenever he was with Harianna.

He admired Harianna. No, he adored her. He adored her more than anything or anyone. He knew it was a dangerous admiration since Tom Riddle was a possessive person. Therefore, he needed to keep it a secret. Always a secret. He needed to control himself whenever he was around her or Merlin just knows what Riddle would do to him.

* * *

When Tom entered their room, a certain Harianna Black was not present. He was pissed. He stormed back towards the Slytherin common room. It was empty except for a very worried Bella and Rodolphus, and a sleeping Harry with her arm around a sleeping Little Lestrange.

He saw red.

He walked towards Harry and Rabastan then looked towards the corner where Bella and Rodolphus wanted to disappear.

"Care to explain this lovely scene in front of me?" Tom said in his dangerous voice and the two gulped first before speaking.

"They just fell asleep M'lord." Rodolphus said with a weak smile.

"Oh! So my Harry and this little cockroach here always sleep like this? Together?" Tom seethed at them.

"No, no! Of course not M'lord! Harianna was just too kind to warm my freezing brother." Rabastan bowed while talking.

"And he should have freeze to death instead." Tom sneered. "Bella remove the boy from her."

Bella do as what she was told but gulped afterwards. "M'Lord, Harianna.. won't let go of the boy."

Tom glared at her uselessness and walked himself closer to the sleeping figures. He tried to pry off her arms with surprising gentleness.

"Tom..?" Harry asked with waking eyes.

"Brat, remove your arms at once from that boy." Tom said with distaste and Harry frowned in return.

"Hey, easy there." Harry said while standing up with Rabastan still in her arms. Rabastan's legs automatically wrapped around her petite waist while Tom immediately wrapped his strong arms around her, scared she might fall with the boy's weight. Rabastan was after all not a baby. The picture they formed was too much for Bella and Rodolphus.

"You okay?" Harry asked while facing him.

"I will be if you remove that clingy boy off of your body." Tom said coldly and Harry's frowned deepened.

"Hey there, what is your problem? The boy is tired so I let him sleep." Harry said while touching Tom's arms.

"I left the room to patrol Harianna and didn't I tell you to go to our room and rest? Did you go? No! Instead I see you here with a sleeping boy wrapped in your arms." Tom said with a rising voice and frustration.

They expected Harry to shout back but instead, she chuckled. She was definitely insane.

"Are you jealous Tom? Oh! Come one. Give me some break here. He's just a boy." Harry said while snuggling as much as possible towards Tom.

Tom refused to give in. No he won't be punny and manipulated in her little fingers.

"Oh! Don't be mad at me Tom. Look at him! He is so tired." Harry reasoned.

Cold eyes stared back. Definitely unmoved.

"I am fond of the boy nothing more. He is just so adorable."

No response.

"He is such a good kid. Magical and talented."

No response.

"He admired us."

No response.

"He will be better than Charlus. Definitely like you."

"Oh! Alright, you impossible witch but give the damn boy to his brother now." Tom said exasperated and Harry beamed.

"Here you go Rodolphus. Careful." Harry said while handing Rabastan to Rodolphus and kissing Rabastan's head goodnight.

* * *

Tom was lying on his bed with Harry beside him. They were back in Tom's room and did their usual routine.

Harry wriggled in Tom's embrace and faced him. "You should not had been mad at the first place. He is just a boy."

Tom looked at her with a glare. "He is still a boy nonetheless."

"So I am not allowed to hug boys ever?" Harry asked.

The next thing happened so fast that Harry needed to blink just to see if it really happened. Tom caged her under him. He had his both legs on each side of her waist; his arms caging her fast.

"Now listen here and listen well." Tom started. "You can only be all affectionate with me and other exceptions.

"Exceptions like.." Harry trailed softly while she drew circles on his chest.

"Family and if ever we have a son, of course"

Harry sputtered.

"A...a .. A son?" She looked at him incredulously.

He looked at her like she was an idiot. "A boy child. A young boy offspring. A male descendant."

"Merlin Tom! I know what a son is.. but.. but… OUR son?" Harry exclaimed.

"Why? Would you rather have it with another man?" Tom growled at her with a threat.

"No! no! Of course not! But a son! Tom, I'm only sixteen!" Harry said too quickly, panicking.

"I did not say right now. You idiot. I know we're still young.. but maybe someday." Tom said slowly and softly in her hair.

"Someday.. yes.. a son… would be nice." Harry smiled fondly at the thought then buried her face on Tom's chest with a groan.

"What is it?" Tom asked while trying to look at Harry.

"Father would kill you if you ever touch me that way." Harry said worriedly and he chuckled.

"You're father would never part us. He will learned to like the idea of us." Tom lied because he knew her father was definitely one of a overprotective and impossible man.

"You are too damn optimistic sometimes." She glared at him.

"Only if I know it will happen at the end anyway."

* * *

**Hello! I decided to make this a chapter story. I do not know yet what will happen next. I still need to outline the story in my mind. I'm in my spring break so expect more updates from me. Review please! Thank you!**

**Next: ****I have PMS and GPS which means I am a bitch and I will find you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the characters of Harry Potter I do own this plot though. I hope you guys like it! The characters would be different and I hope you read the character page before this to understand it better. Reviews and suggestions would be appreciated!**

* * *

**"I have PMS and GPS which means I am a bitch and I will find you."**

**Chapter 3: Let the bitchiness begin!**

The ground of Hogwarts was covered with pure white snow lying lifelessly on the asphalt. It was a week before Christmas, a Saturday, and it would prove to be another white christmas for the people living nearby. Students were walking hand in hand outside. Their robes touched the ground and matters of sparkling snow clung to their hems. All were wearing thick clothing beneath and scarves to add warmth. It was cold and chilly outside but that did not stop the excited students of Hogwarts from going to Hogsmeade.

Some students of Hogwarts already left for Christmas break while some stayed to be with their friends in the castle. The castle seemed to be more alive than ever. The Great Hall had an artificial snow falling from the magically created sky. Everyone was busy with something. Some already begun their Christmas shopping while some just started planning. Galleons and gold bounced in every pockets just waiting to be spent. It was Christmas after all. The time to spend for unnecessary things and to indulge one's desire.

* * *

Meanwhile, a couple of people still lay asleep on a black but elegant bed in one of the prefects' room. Tom Riddle had his arm around the still sleeping Harianna Black who had her head placed on his shoulder. Her left arm was placed on his chiseled chest that followed the rise and fall of Tom's breathing. Tom's hair was still tame even though it undergo eights hours of sleep. He was wearing his dark green v-neck shirt with his black pajamas. Harianna, on the other hand, wore her casual sleeping night gown. It was white and thin that barely covers her body. It was a v-neck night gown with spaghetti strap that only goes a foot below her waist. It was only thanks to the thick black comforter that was covering them that she was not shivering with the rapidly dropping temperature.

Tom blinked his eyes trying to chase his sleepiness away. He turned his head to the right and was met with a black mass of hair. He felt his lips spread into a soft and fond smile. He inhaled the scent that the woman always had beside him. It was a mixture of lily and sugar that has a tint of ice coldness in it. It was exhilarating.

He looked outside.

Then frowned.

It was snowing. It was going to be cold.

He hate coldness.

Hate what the paper said to Harry.

"You are going to die the coldest way."

He stopped his way of thinking. Nothing will harm her. No one but him.

He looked at her and true to her nature. She was still sleeping. Her small and soft snores always warm his cold and twisted heart. He found it adorable. He shook her gently while kissing her forehead. Rumbles of incoherent mumbles answered him.

"Witch, wake at once. We wasted enough daylight and I don't have the desire to make this day unproductive." He said with his stern voice but his eyes shone with amusement.

No response.

"Girl, weren't you listening? I just told you to wake this moment. I gave you enough time to sleep and I can spare you no more. Time is being wasted." He said again and shook her not too gently.

"What was that?" He asked when he heard something.

"I said, fuck off Riddle! You do not wake a lady like that! If you are so eager to start this Goddamn day then go on and leave this blasted bed. I am going to stay here and catch up with my sleep." Harianna said with her blazing eyes.

Damn, Tom forgot that a certain Harianna Black and mornings never combined well.

"Well? What in Merlin's beard are you waiting for? Go on, leave so I can sleep peacefully." Harianna said while turning her back on Tom and huffing on her pillows before closing her eyes again.

Tom sighed. He did not want to be in a fight so early in the morning. So he hugged from behind the still fuming girl beside him who was still trying to sleep.

"In my defense, I really did try to give you more time to sleep, but dear, you have to admit that it is getting pretty late." Tom started with his chin placed on her neck.

He was met with silence.

"Harry, it's Hogsmeade day and wasn't you the one darling who wanted to buy all this gifts for our lovely friends?" He said the word friends through his gritted teeth.

"Is this your way of apologizing? Your charm is really probably failing you because I don't feel charmed to forgive you." Harry said still with closed eyes.

Tom groaned.

"Harry, I, Tom Riddle, do not apologize." Tom said a matter-of-fact and probably doubt what he just said when he felt a familiar wand poking his neck.

"You will or Merlin help me, you annoying me this early in the morning would cause your oblivion." Harry said with deadly tone.

Tom glared at her and tightened his hold. "Was that a threat I am hearing dear because we all know who is better between us."

"Don't be too cocky,darling. The last time we duelled, I remembered you losing." Harry said in her sing song voice.

"You distracted me. That's all." Tom seethed at her.

"Details. It's not my fault kissing you would be so distracting for you." Harry waved her heard as a sign of dismissal.

"I'm building my immunity."

"Do what you must but I haven't heard my apology yet."

Tom groaned but he knew she would be bitchy the whole day if he did not.

"I apologize for waking you in way that a lady should not be awaken with. I hereby promise that the next time would be more gentle and suited for a lady of your calibre. Would that be enough to suite you my Highness?" Tom ended sarcastically.

"There, there. It wasn't so bad right?"

"You know I hate you right?"

"I know. So what are you getting me for Christmas?" Harry asked excitedly finally facing him with wide grin.

Bipolar bitch.

"No one's getting you what." Tom said without blinking.

"What! Why?" Harry asked.

"Should I really need to elaborate? You've been naughty. Getting into trouble, flirting with the elves, talking to Potter, embracing Rabastan, not following my orders, calling me a bastard, shouting at me all the time… should I go on?" Tom said like he was reciting a well thought speech.

"But, but Tom!" Harry exclaimed. "You can't be serious. I need a Christmas present!"

"Oh I'm sure the others would give you enough." Tom said lazily.

"But I always love your Christmas present to me the best." Harry said sorrowful and Tom felt guilty.

Tom looked away then pressed his eye shut."Oh fine! I'll see if you deserve one."

"Yay! Okay so, how much are you willing to let me spend this time?" Harry asked hopefully.

Tom sputtered. "Wha.. what? Excuse me? I hope you are not insinuating of using my own well earned money as your pocket money for your shopping spree again?"

Harry pouted. "But Toooom! I don't have any money."

"Are you deaf? Can you hear yourself right now? Should I remind you again that you are Harianna Black and the last time I checked, Blacks are not beggars."

"But that means going to Gringotts for galleons! You know those little goblins always scare the crap out of me! Tom you must not let me near those.. those.. things!" Harianna held his shirt tightly like begging for mercy. Tom can feel a forming headache.

"No. I refused to waste my money on people I don't even consider friends. And shall I remind you again that I am a very reasonable person who thought of saving his money for better purposes."

Harry was now straddling his waist with her both arms on his chest. "Tom, you don't even use your money. What do you do with them? Bury them somewhere and wait for someone to find them?"

"As always, you are not listening. I said I am saving them."

"But! Please?! Have mercy Tom! I'll just spend some hundreds of galleons. You would not even notice it from your incredible sum of money."

Tom pinched his nose bridge. "Yes I will and hundreds of galleons is not little. You could support a small family for year with that.

"Okay, so maybe just half of that?" Harry asked with her doe like eyes. "Please? That would really make me so happy."

Tom definitely had a headache already. It was huge and he knew it won't go away soon like the girl straddling him.

"I knew I should have killed you long time ago. You continue to prove as a menace in my life." Tom sneered at her.

"I'll take that as a yes, my dear." Harianna leaned and kiss his lips. Tom was still scowling but did not refuse the kiss that was given upon him.

"Bitch.." Tom muttered.

"What was that?" Harianna asked finally getting up and stretching.

"I said witch." Tom said with a frozen smile. "How about we meet up in front of the gate around 11?"

"Fantastic! I'll see you. Bye!" With that, Harry left the quarters with a certain Tom thinking how much hundreds of galleons would be wasted that day.

* * *

"Are you sure we shouldn't have waited for them?" Abraxas asked the others while roaming around Hogsmead.

"Oh! Come on Malfoy! You do know those two will wake up once they feel like it." Rodolphus said while balancing his purchased candy bags.

"They are probably tired from last night's… performance."

Abraxas turned red. "Tom would not dare touch… touch that blasted girl.. in that way."

Bella, on the other hand, who heard the conversation whirled so quickly and pointed her wand on Malfoy. "I hope you are not doubting our Lord's capacity to think for himself. I also do hope that you are not mentally calling my cousin a bitch because we all know it did not go well with you the last time you did, Malfoy."

Abraxas sputtered. "Of course not, Bella. I would not dare doubt our Lord."

"Good." Bellas said before pocketing her wand quickly and turning around.

"What is that potion you bought earlier, Abraxas? Is it for class?" Zev asked to lighten up the mood while eyeing Abraxas bag with purchased things.

"It's nothing. Just some sort of experiment."

Everyone looked doubtful because all knew that potion was definitely not one of the Malfoy's pastime. If ever, it would be fashion and how to be famous.

"Hey kiddo! Aren't you going to buy anything?" Rodolphus asked while swallowing loads of candies.

"I am not hungry but I might stop later to get new books." Rabastan said quietly.

Abraxas sneered at him. "Why is he even here? He's not even one of us."

"Now Malfoy, the Lord said he can come with us and so he will." Bella said with pointed looks that shutted Malfoy's foul mouth.

* * *

When Harry walked towards the gate, she noticed that most of the students already left. It was weird to see Hogwarts so quiet. As she walk the corridors and halls, she thought of what to buy for whom. New potion ingredients for Zev, prank book for Rodolphus, Dark Arts guide for Bella… etc. Harry was so lost in her thought that she did not see what she collided with because the next thing she knew, she was falling.

She let out a small shriek and waited to feel the hard floor on her back. She did not. Instead, she felt a strong arm, encircling her waist. She looked at the person. Glasses. Messy Black Hair. Warm eyes. It was Charlus Potter.

"Sorry.." Charlus said sheepishly.

"Oh! No! I wasn't looking. Thank you by the way and… nice reflexes." She said with a grin.

"All thanks to quidditch." Charlus returned the grin.

"Speaking of quidditch, are you ready to lose the next match?" Harry teased before standing on her own.

Charlus raised his chin for an air of superiority and crossed his arms. "I'll have you know Black that your dear cousin Orion was practicing to no end just to ensure that victory would not be once again yours."

"Well.. isn't that a nice cousin gesture?" Harry asked unsurely. "Very sweet of him, ensuring my failure and all of that."

Charlus burst into laughters and Harianna followed. "Yeah, I guess it is really very sweet of him."

"CHARLUS POTTER!" Someone shouted down the hall and a running Orion Black burst into their view.

They waived at him and Harianna was immediately engulfed by his cousin who spinned her in the air.

"Hello, little cousin who is not so little anymore." Orion said while putting her down.

"Har Har, Orion." Harry said with a glare while dusting her robes.

She was wearing a light green robes that matched her eyes. Beneath it, she had a plain white shirt and a skinny pants.

Orion and Charlus both wear their red robes. Figures. Gryffindors.

"So, what brings you here alone cousin? Where is your entourage?" Orion asked while mock looking around her like looking for someone. Charlus smacked his head for his idiocy.

"I do not have an entourage Orion. They are called friends." Harry said with a sigh.

"Friends do not walk behind you like it is a freaking Halloween parade." Orion said innocently and Harry could feel her eyebrow twitch.

"Ow!" Orion exclaimed while shooting daggers towards Charlus who hit the back of his head again.

"That's twice in a row, Charlus. You are pushing the limit." Orion glared at him but Charlus just rolled his eyes.

"What my lovely friend here was trying to ask is, why are you alone?" Charlus smiled apologetically.

"Oh! I am not alone. I am on my way to meet Tom for Hogsmeade." Harry said like she just remembered. Orion looked worriedly towards his friend Charlus who looked certainly looked defeated. He was running his hand on his hair distractedly.

"Oh! Is that so.. So I guess you should go now huh?"

"Yeah.. I really should.. you know Tom." Harry tried a weak smile.

"No, we don't..." Muttered Orion who Charlus just elbowed to shut up.

Charlus gave her a tired smile too in return. "Yeah, so I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah. I'll see you around." With that, Harry left the two person who was still looking at her back.

"It's okay.. there's plenty of others.." She heard Orion whispered and she felt her heart contradict.

* * *

Why won't Charlus just give up? She told him no multiple times but the damn boy won't just give up. She warned him, ignored him, and asked him to stay away. Merlin! She was so horrible but the boy would still come back. He would come back with a smile like she just did not broke his heart for the millionth time. It was very idiotic and she wondered if Charlus liked feeling his heart break. Was the pain addicting?

But despite everything, she would be a liar if she denied that it did not warm her heart whenever Charlus would come back to her for more pain. Salazar! She was really a horrible person. She wondered how he can love her still after putting him into so much pain. She knew she did not deserve him. No, he was too good for her.

Everytime they would see each other, it was like a stage would be built just for the two of them. Them, just the two actors on stage without script needed. They would act and act like nothing was wrong, like no one was hurting. It was the worst play ever and she wondered when it would end.

* * *

Before she could turn in the end of the hallway, she heard someone shouted her name.

"Harry!" Charlus shouted at the other end of the deserted and quiet hallway. His voice echoed through the hallway.

She raised her eyebrow and looked at him confusedly.

"I.. I.. I just want you to know that.. you're welcome to celebrate christmas with us in our tower or if you just want to hang out anytime." Charlus said while running his hand on his hair again, his nervous gesture. He looked like a lovesick schoolboy. It was adorable.

She can see Orion burying his face in his hands with a groan.

"Just stop by sometime cousin so this idiot here would stop talking about you once in a while." Orion said shamelessly while pointing towards the red Charlus Potter.

She found herself laughing at the ridiculousness that was happening. Two Gryffindors inviting a snake into their den. It was all very unusual. She waved at them with a fond smile.

"I'll try sometime!" She shouted back before turning the corner.

Charlus Potter's face broke into a genuine smile.

* * *

She saw Tom waiting impatiently outside the gate. His arm were crossed and he already had a scowl plastered on his face but whenever someone would greet him, it would be replace with a polite smile. He was twisted, really. He was wearing a thick black robes. He was graceful and more refined than the others. She wondered how he learned to be one.

"You are late" Tom said with distaste.

"Morning to you too, orphan boy." She sneered in return.

"I detest that blasted name." He sneered back.

Her smile became wider. "I know."

She proceeded to walk but Tom stopped him. She looked at him questioningly.

"It's going to be cold." Tom said while removing his dark green scarf on his neck and tying it around her neck.

She looked for some emotion on his face but all she saw was deadly calm. She looked at his eyes, there was a tiny sparks of softness in it. She smiled at him.

"Thank you."

* * *

They walked together, side by side towards Hogsmeade. It was too crowded. People were rushing everywhere trying to finish their shopping trip early. Tom reached for Harry's hand and hold it securely to ensure that he won't lose her. She looked at him but he was looking straight forward.

"Can we go to the Gladrags Wizardwear?" Harry asked Tom who looked at her expectantly.

"I would like to buy Abraxas a new robe."

Tom snorted. "He already have millions." Harry then frowned.

"But another one won't hurt him." Tom immediately followed.

Harry beamed.

Wizardwear was full with raging types of clothes. It range from robes, trousers, shirts, shoes and dress robes. It was fantastically expensive too. Harry and Tom made their way towards the robes. They were carefully created.

"Green or white?" Harry asked while holding the two robes.

Tom examined both of the robes critically before saying, "Green."

It cost 80 galleons. The witch in the counter gulped at the prize of one robe but Harry merely extended her right hand expectantly towards Tom. Tom merely groaned before not too willingly thrusting a pouch of galleons towards Harry.

"Should let Malfoy pay for this… ridiculous.." Tom muttered under his breath.

* * *

Picking Bella's Dark Art book and Zev's set of Potion ingredients was easy because they have a certain thing to look for. Of course, Tom was not too happy about his amount of galleon being wasted. He kept muttering curses under his breath towards the carefree girl beside him.

"Should have killed...blasted blacks… insane like the others.."

But whenever Harrianna would look at him, he would try to look compose like he was not doing anything.

"I'm hungry."

He raised his eyebrow at her. "Is it too hard to prolong your sentence here and now?"

"I am hungry Tom Riddle and I would really appreciate if we could stop and eat somewhere like Three Broomstick for lunch." Harry said pointedly.

"There,there. It wasn't too hard was it?" Tom teased before pulling her towards the direction of Three Broomsticks.

Three Broomsticks was in chaos. It was crowded beyond belief. Groups of Hogwart students were laughing and talking too loud for Tom's liking. Near the back, someone waved at them. It was Rodolphus. Tom's little court were eating there too. They walked towards them and it looked like they just got there too.

"So finally up? Was sex too intense last night?" Rodolphus asked shamelessly and Zev elbowed him roughly.

"Do shut up Rodolphus." Zev said under his breath.

"Would you like to join us M'lord?" Abraxas asked hopefully but Tom noticed that there was not any single empty chair left.

"The gesture was appreciated but I think the upper floor would be less crowded." Tom said.

"Is everything alright?" Bella asked while pulling Harry in the corner for a little privacy.

Harry looked at her suspiciously. "Why do you always ask me that question?"

"Why can't you just answer the question?"

"Yes, Bella mother, everything is alright." Harry said while rolling her eyes.

Her eyes landed on Rabastan who was there too with them. He looked out of place though, not talking to anyone at all.

"Would you like to join us darling?" Harry asked Rabastan with opened arms who looked startled.

"It is a bit crowded in here isn't it?"

She could feel a glare coming from Tom and not too surprisingly an arm wrapped around her waist.

"He is not coming with us." Tom said quietly in her mass of hair.

Harry just smiled sweetly with her gritted teeth. "Yes, he is."

Tom hissed at her.

Rabastan walked quietly shyly beside her and Harry wrapped her right arm around his shoulder as they climb the stairs together.

As the three of them sat together in a private room of Three Broomsticks, Tom looked or more likely glared at Rabastan. It was not like he hated the boy. Not completely, just maybe a little. The boy was talented and showed his usefulness during times. Tom liked people who were useful. Also, the boy could be the start of his younger followers. They will help him in the future. The problem is, the boy was too close to his Harry. Too close and intimate. He did not like it. Not at all. He wondered if he should just kill the boy. No, the boy would be very useful. He could play a good part if Tom play the cards right.

"What do you want to eat dear?" Harry asked while Tom snorted at the endearment.

Harry glared at him.

"I. I don't have my money with me. Rodolphus have them." Rodolphus said softly.

Harry looked surprised. "Oh! Is that so? Nothing to worry. I don't have mine either. Tom will just pay for the both of us."

Tom looked at Harry like she just lose her mind. She was really pushing it.

"I think I am going to get their shepherds pie. How about you?" Harry asked while putting down the menu. The blasted girl did not even bother to ask Tom. Tom felt his eyebrow twitch.

"Same as yours, I think." Rabastan said evenly.

"Fantastic! Have you decided yet Tom?" Harry said while finally looking at Tom.

Tom smiled at her without humor. "It's about time you notice me dear and yes I think I would get their vegetarian pasta."

"Of course I noticed you dear. Who could not if you are practically glaring at me the whole time?" Harry asked sweetly and Tom heard the little Lestrange beside her snickered. He did not reply in her impertinence.

* * *

Eating lunch was uneventful. Tom would practically glare at Harry's head once her face left his. Harry was the only one who kept the conversations going and little Rabastan was still in his shy self.

Harry dragged both Rabastan and Tom towards Zonko's so much to Tom's distaste. When Tom looked around, Harry was already giving Rabastan a bag to be filled with candies and prank materials. He prayed at Merlin for some help. It was nearly four in the afternoon when Harry and Rabastan stopped picking for more candies. Tom finally managed to drag the two away from the merchandise and immediately paid for it before dragging them out. Harry and Rabastan were laughing when they reached the exit. Both of their bag were full of assorted candies and pranks that Tom did not even want to know why they bought it. He just spent 200 galleons inside Zonko's and he can't help but scowl towards the two rascals who had mischief shining on their eyes.

"Tom! Don't be like that! It was so fun!" Harry whined while hooking her arms with Tom's.

Her eyes were still laughing. Rabastan was checking his purchases a few meters away from them. The boy looked too happy.

"You won't be laughing too when you just lost couple hundreds of galleons for some candies." Tom said sternly while pulling Harry closer to him.

Harry just chuckled at his attitude before wrapping her arms around his neck. "The boy is happy Tom. Let him be. I also had a lot of fun."

"Mhmhmmhh. You smell good." Tom said with his nose still buried on Harry's neck, nuzzling it.

Harry just chuckled again. "Do I now, dear?"

"Uh huh." Tom said with now roaming hands on her body.

Harry groaned when Tom's hand roamed a sensitive spot. "Tom..ahh Tom.. We can't we have Rabastan. Pervert."

"We.. should have left the boy with his.. blasted brother." Tom said huskily while nipping her neck.

"Tom." Harry said warningly. "Stop it now. Rabastan is waiting." Harry pushed him a little away before turning towards Rabastan. Tom just groaned again for not getting what he wanted.

Harry froze and Tom asked what was wrong.

"He's gone."

* * *

Harry was frantic and Tom cursed the boy who was causing her distress. The boy probably wandered without meaning to while looking at his purchases. Idiot.

"You look towards the way to Hogwarts. He probably realized he lost us and just made his way back. I'll look at the other way and bring him back with me to Hogwarts." Tom said while cupping her face.

"Find him Tom, please! Do be careful also." Harry said before Tom pressed his lips against her.

Tom jogged towards the other way, away from Hogwarts. He was looking right and left and elbowing the people who was on his way.

"Where are you cockroach." He cursed the words under his breath.

It was also freezing and he was sure that it would snow sooner or tomorrow. Christmas was definitely around the corner. Tom quickened his phase and made sure to look at every alley that he would past. He was nearing the end of the border of Hogsmeade and he hoped Harry already found the blasted boy because he was clearly not near him.

He was already about to apparate back when he heard the sound. A small whimper in the small alley hidden between two stores. He inspected what caused the whimper and saw what he was looking for.

Rabastan was there surrounded by older Ravenclaws who were probably in their fifth year. The older boys were already bleeding in some parts. The boy definitely fought before they tied him. Two were holding Rabastan hands, one was holding his wand and the other was checking the bag with things he bought for the boy. Rabastan was being bullied by four older and coward fifth year Ravenclaws.

Tom saw red.

He stepped into the light and was immediately noticed by the Ravenclaws but not by Rabastan who was still kneeling with bruise on his right cheek.

"Ri.. Riddle." The boy who was holding Rabastan's bag said.

"What.. What are you doing here?" The other squeaked.

"I should be asking you that. What. Are. You. Doing?" Tom said slowly but menacingly.

"This.. This boy Tom! Can't you believe it? He stole our bag of Zonko's!" The other boy who was holding Rabastan's other hand pointed at Rabastan.

"This little thief!" The other one smacked Rabastan's head.

Tom had enough of the show. "Flipindo!"

The boy blasted on the wall.

"Do you know how much that bag cost me?"

"Co..co.. Cost you?" The boy who was holding Rabastan's bag asked.

"Yes. I bought that bag of Zonko's for the boy. So technically you imbeciles are stealing from me. Crucio!" Tom pointed his wand on the boy who immediately screamed.

"Stupefy!"

"Furnunculus!"

"Confundus!

The other boys were frozen with fear so Tom lazily cursed the others before the other knew what was happening. The alley was left with a standing Tom Riddle, a kneeling Rabastan and four unconscious bloody bodies.

He walked towards the kneeling Rabastan. He lifted the boy's chin and was faced with a bruised face but his eyes, his eyes was full of defiance, just like the girl who was probably worrying about them. He felt some pride for the boy. He was true slytherin indeed. No one can make them bow.

"Are you alright?" Tom asked quietly while removing the tie on Rabastan's body.

Rabastan just nodded. Probably ashamed.

Tom sighed. He does not like comforting others. It was too much work.

"She's worrying about you, you know. Frantic would probably the right word."

"Is she mad at me?" Rabastan asked with frightened eyes.

Tom shook his head before pulling the boy on his feet. The boy was just below his rib cage. The boy definitely had more growing to do.

"Will I be punish for this turn of events?" Rabastan asked him bravely.

Tom looked back at him without emotion. "You should be for the trouble you caused me."

Rabastan looked down with shame and probably fear of punishments.

"But based on what I've seen, you handled yourself like a true slytherin. Salazar would be proud of you. Therefore, I believe punishment is not in order." Tom finished while turning around not wanting to face the incredulous face of Rabastan.

"Thank.. Thank you." Rabastan said softly.

Tom scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous. Thank the blasted girl who is so fond of you. I would have let them beat you if she didn't ask me to look for you."

Rabastan nodded but his soft smile on his face did not disappear.

"Lets go back to Harry."

* * *

Harry thought she was going to lose her mind. No, she probably lost it years ago since she met Tom. She was pacing Tom's room endlessly since she got there. She did not saw Rabastan on her way back and she prayed to all the great wizards and witches she knew that Tom had found him.

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have let him out of my sight. Fucking idiot." Harry told herself.

She kept doing that all over again until the door opened.

"Maybe you would like to stop talking to yourself. It is unbecoming of you." Tom said lazily on the doorway with Rabastan tucked beside him.

Harry's heart flipped.

"You found him! Thank Merlin! I was so worried!" Harry cupped Rabastan's healing face.

"Are you alright? What happened? Who did this to you?" Harry looked at Tom when Rabastan did not speak.

Tom sighed before pushing them all inside the room. "Some idiot fifth year Ravenclaws who wants his Zonko's."

Harry saw fury.

"Where. Are. They? Have they been taken care of?" Harry asked dangerously while wrapping an arm around Rabastan.

"Yes." Tom said while sitting on the bed. Harry was still kneeling in front of the still not speaking Rabastan.

"Did you curse and hex them? Were there loads of blood?" Harry asked quickly.

"Yes, dear. I made them bleed." Tom said while cupping his nosebridge.

"Good."

"And they said I'm the.. ruthless one.. fucking hypocrite Blacks…" Tom muttered but Harry was still inspecting Rabastan.

After an hour of checking on Rabastan, giving him more healing potion and finally walking him towards his dorm, Tom and Harry were finally alone in Tom's room.

"Thank you for finding him. You did a good job." Harry said while hugging Tom.

Tom hugged her back while tucking in her head under his chin. "You make it sounds like I am a dog."

Harry looked at him. "Aren't you one? In perverseness level, I think you and dogs are the same."

"Stop calling me that and I don't here you complaining. I am a growing man and I have my needs." Tom glared at her.

"I am just teasing no need to be mad. But seriously, thank you." Harry said genuinely and Tom looked at her for a second.

"You are welcome." Tom said before kissing her forehead.

* * *

Tom thought he was still having a dream when he woke up. No, nightmare would probably closer to what he was seeing. His bed had a circle of still warm liquid substance. His bed was black in color; therefore, it was hard to see what spilled on it.

He did not wet himself. That was for sure.

Did Harry spill something last night?

Tom touched the puddle of wet thing on his bed and his finger was immediately stained with red. Warm red that looked like it was coming from Harry's body. Harry was not injured last night. She can't bleed for apparently no reason. Unless..

It finally clicked in his mind. No!.. No!

A girl and a red wet thing on his bed could only mean one thing. He could have swore his eyes got a little bit bigger and Tom wished he was still dreaming. He would take it even though it was a nightmare. Just get him out of reality.

He refused to participate such an embarrassing and ridiculous notion.

* * *

Tom's mind was running 200 km/s. He considered fake sleeping but he knew Harry was too smart to fall for that. He also considered leaving the room but that would require him to change and any movements would wake Harry up.

He heard her moan.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

So he did the only thing he could think of. He comforted the girl and maybe he would be spare of the wrath of a pms-ing girl.

"Darling, you need to wake at once." Tom started while rubbing Harry's back gently.

"We… you have your visitor." Tom was proud he was able to say the words.

Harry opened her eyes and looked at him irritatedly.

"What. are. you. talking. about. Riddle?"

Tom did not show fear.

"Dear, correct me if I am wrong but I believe it is your time of the month."

* * *

As quickly as that, Tom's day started with hell so early as 7 in the morning. Goddamnit. Thank Merlin it was Sunday.

Tom was banished from his own room by a screaming Harianna Black who chased him away with nasty spells. So he did not have any other choice but to transfigure his clothes into a robe and make his way towards the Slytherin house.

"Fucking girl, I just reminded her it is her time of the month… hexed me.. should be thanking me.." Tom hissed under his breath.

* * *

When he arrived in the Slytherin house, no one dared to ask what he was doing in there. Even his little court looked confuse but did not asked. He sat near the fireplace and planned what his strategy would be in dealing with a PMS-ing Black. Sooner or later, he needed to go back and claim his authority in his room. The girl also needed to eat and he was pretty sure PMS-ing girls have needs. He just wished, Harianna Black already had them with her.

He let an hour past before he stood up from his thinking chair. The others noticed the determined face on Tom's, his war face. They then wondered if he was going to duel someone so early in the morning.

"Goodluck, M'lord." Rodolphus dared to say out loud and Tom looked confused but did not dismiss the words. He knew he needed it more than ever.

* * *

When he arrived in front of his room, he composed himself before knocking softly. "Harry, dear?"

He was met with silence.

Do PMS-ing girls have the tendency to hurt themselves?

"It's me Tom. Let me in." Tom said softly.

He heard a swished and the door opened.

He did not recognized his room. It looked more like a dumpster to him. Broken things were everywhere and he wondered why almost all of his books were on the floor. The bed though was with a new sheet. At least it was cleaned. In the middle of the room, was a sobbing Harianna Black who was sobbing on the floor.

He was prepared for an angry Black, not a crying one.

"Darling, it's alright." Tom said as he knelled in front of her.

Harry lifted her head and Tom noticed that she changed her clothing. Thank God.

"It hurts, Tom." Harry said while still sobbing.

"Where does it hurt?" Tom asked.

Harry just pointed the region of her lower abdomen. Tom sighed before picking up bridal style the still sobbing girl. She was a messed. He placed her on his bed gently.

"No!" Harry protested too loudly and Tom wondered what was up now.

"I am going to stain your bed again Tom! Merlin! I really apologize for that!" Harry sobbed harder.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Tom did not know what to do. He was so lost.

"Harry… dear.. it's alright.. you can bleed all you want on my bed." Tom said with a weak smile but he definitely noticed the changed of aura around Harry.

"So you want me to bleed more?! Did I not bleed enough?!" Harry screamed at him and he wondered what he did wrong.

"No.. what I was saying is… dear.. it is only normal…" Tom tried to redeem himself.

"Oh! So me hurting like this every goddamn month should be consider okay and normal?!" Harry asked with fury eyes.

Tom did not know what to say, he knew he was standing on a shaky ice. "Well… yes?"

"FUCK YOU TOM RIDDLE! GET OUT OF THIS ROOM OR MERLIN HELP ME I AM GOING TO CASTRATE YOU!" Harry roared and Tom found himself outside his room again.

How did it go so wrong?

* * *

After being kicked out of his own room, Tom spent his entire day in their training room demolishing almost all of the dummies while muttering words that his court could not understand.

"Kill!... Destroy!... Blasted cycles!... Evils!.." Tom Riddle was definitely not in his good mood.

"What is wrong with the Lord?" Rodolphus asked Zev who was practicing protego with him while eyeing Tom blast more dummies.

"No idea. He was like that since he got here." Zev said with a shrug.

Rodolphus smirked mischievously. "Harry did not probably gave him any last night."

"Don't let the Lord here you that or you might be his next dummy." Zev said evenly before going back to practice.

"Your assumption is wrong Lestrange." Malfoy sneered.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes. "Of course I am Malfoy. When did I ever get it right?"

"Black seemed to be sick since Tom sent Bella to look after her." Malfoy continued while dusting his robes, not even paying Rodolphus any attention.

"Is she alright?" Zev asked Malfoy but Malfoy only shrug as if he could care less.

Bastard.

* * *

An hour later, Bella came back and leaned towards Tom to say something privately.

"She is sleeping now M'lord." Bella said and Tom saw that she was tired.

"Is she alright?" Tom asked quietly and Bella knew he was still annoyed.

"M'lord, she managed to ate her soup earlier and I gave her some pain reliever. She was looking for you before she fell asleep. I believe she feel bad for being unreasonable so early in the morning."

Tom just nodded. "Will this end today?"

"M'lord, you do know as well as I that it just started." Bella said apologetically.

Tom hissed then dismissed Bella.

"Also M'lord, she asked me to ask you to get more of her tampons in her room. She said something about you being only the only person who can enter for being a parseltongue." Bella said way too innocently while Tom turned pale.

* * *

True to her words, when Tom entered his room, Harry was still sleeping on his bed calmly and his room looked normal once again. He placed the disgusting packed of tampons in his bathroom before changing into his pajamas.

He slowly slipped under the cover beside Harry.

"Tom…?" Harry asked sleepily and Tom prepared for the worst.

"Harry." Tom greeted him a little bit colder.

Harry looked at him sorrowfully. "Oh Tom! I'm really sorry for this morning!"

He did not reply.

"S'kay.. I'll just .. go back to my room..now" Harry said with a slight sob while removing the covers from herself.

Tom caught her wrist. "Stay. I did not tell you to go."

"But.. !" Harry asked with tears in her eyes.

"It's all good now. I forgive you." Tom finally said while pulling her against his body. Harry snuggled happily while wiping her tears with Tom's shirt.

"Does is still hurt?" Tom asked while touching her lower abdomen.

Harry whimpered. "Little.."

Tom then began to caress it in a slow circle motion that Harry found comforting.

"Better?" Tom asked while still moving his hand.

Harry just nodded. "Thank you and I'm sorry again. I know you hate emotions."

Tom sighed before pressing a kiss on her temples. "It's okay. You'll learn to control them. Sleep."

And Harry did while Tom chaste the pain away.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I just got home from New York! I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for the kind reviews. I would really appreciate some reviews for this chapter. Some suggestions? Request? **

**Review!**

**Next: I am not scared of werewolf. We all have our own monsters inside. **


End file.
